A Simple Mistake
by scribbling-pen
Summary: She had always been the person placed up on a pedestal. He had always thought her prim, proper, and charming…but never would he have thought to think something like ‘She really shouldn’t have worn such a short skirt today’ 1xR
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple Mistake**

**Disclaimer**: No ownership, but fic

**Summary**: She had always been the person placed up on a pedestal. He had always thought her prim, proper, and charming...but never would he have thought to think something like 'She really shouldn't have worn such a short skirt today!'

* * *

The bar seemed unusually empty this evening, the pungent smell of smoke and liquor filled the small quarters. Strange it seemed as these five people sat gazing angrily, curiously, and desirably at each other. The faint music from the "live performance" was a comforting gesture thought a one: Miss Peacecraft. She reached forward for a shot of some unknown beverage, but was stop by a calm hand. His usual 'grunt' nerved her to no end—she was more than capable of drinking! Swatting his hand away she took the shot and drowned it without a second glance, knowing all too well of the Pilot's gaze. The liquor was strong, stronger than she had thought, but the bitter sting held no comparison to the loathing anger she felt at this very moment. She held out her glass for another… 

"Now princess," the nickname made her quiver, shake, for she had almost forgotten who she was—almost. She nudged the handsome brown haired, purple-tinted eyed soldier with her glass, "you're not going to make me beg, are you Duo?" The words didn't even sound right through her ears—her mouth was just spewing out nonsense and she hadn't the will to stop herself! Frustrated, she grabbed a bottle and poured herself a shot, "Now, don't give me that look" she slurred as she drowned another and another.

Quatre looked on with concern as Duo tried to stop the clearly DRUNK (former) vice foreign minister. His blue eyes shifted uncomfortably to his companion, knowing all too well what brought on this outbreak. Trowa was paying no mind to the angry woman beside him; he merely sipped at his own beverage glancing up at Heero now and then…as if waiting for something. Inside Quatre's own mind he was debating on whether or not he should assist his fellow pilot in mellowing the mood of this—this…he could not find a word to describe her.

"I think you've had enough Relena."

It is when Duo Maxwell no longer jokes and calls her lovingly with the silly nicknames that Relena finally realizes that this man is serious, but somewhere between the sixth and seventh shot she had lost the capability to rationalize. Her vision was blurred or rather she was seeing double, triple…somewhere along those lines. Heero hadn't said a word throughout the whole ordeal. He had merely sat there, stoically facing her. She had her reasons for drinking, and they were damn good too! If only…she could remember…what…they were…

Shaking her head lightly Relena took it upon herself to stand up, her feeble stance nearly caused her to crash into the other "stoic" pilot beside her, but she manage to compose herself.

"Miss Relena, you should sit down," Quatre warned warmly, reaching over Trowa to tug her back into her seat. She gave him a faint smile, but continued to stand. She cleared her throat as if preparing to state some vast important fact. Opening her mouth to speak and yet no words were audible. 'This is my last chance' she thought, 'this is it.' Again she appeared as if she was about to say something, but something was lost within transaction. Shaking her head for the umpteenth time she slammed both palms against the cherry wood table, knocking a few glass jars over in the process.

She had finally gained the attention of those sitting at their table.

Licking her dry lips she tried to lock eyes with the man before her. Brown hair. Persian blue eyes. 'Quiet as HELL' the last thought stopped her for a slight second. She was having trouble deciphering who's who. Her hand pressed against her cheek as she closed her blue eyes for a brief moment. Worried gazes stared back at her. Shaking her head again as long hair became short she reached forward to grasp one of the many swirling faces before her and pressed her lips against his.

She had done it. She had finally done it. And it only took her a few bottles of liquor and some unexplainable anger to get the nerve to kiss Heero Yuy! …who was sitting…next to her?

They were beyond shocked. To see the former Queen of Earth (another one of her many titles) drunk was one thing, but sprawled across—

Even Heero had an evil glint in his eyes as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"Ush, brown hair," was the last coherent phrase uttered from her lips as she fell limp. Half against the table and half on a surprise Duo Maxwell. Her words brushed against his skin and as she fell—she left a trail of kisses…

'She really shouldn't have worn such a short skirt today' he thought.

* * *

Well had no clue where in hell that came from. I just read a G-wing fanfiction a while ago and it inspired me to write one of my own. Have no clue where this is going because it wasn't suppose to even go that way…I had something entirely different in mind. Anyways hope you enjoy and if you like it I just might continue. 

Do review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Simple Mistake**

**Disclaimer: **No ownership, but fic

**Author's Note: **Mah, I guess I updated quicker than I thought I would—a good thing, ne? Thanks to those who reviewed (my fuel for writing ). To Sai & Hieiashke, yes it was Duo she kissed. To Rin Seren unorganized is the way to go! And to all those who actually took time to read, thanks. Bored as heck I write as a way to improve my writing skills, but I'm glad that it comes off as an enjoyment to others. If you keep reading I will keep writing.

* * *

Light—blinding, horrible light. Relena Peacecraft had woken up with a massive ache and little to no memories of the night before. Sunlight was the last thing she wanted to see at the moment, not to mention the fact that it was terribly hot. Her fingers grasped the thick ensemble curiously, for what person in their right mind would wear something so heavy in mid-summer!? _'I think you've had enough Relena,'_ the sentence seemed to repeat itself in the depths of her mind. Her hair was a mess, her head felt like it would burst at any second, and now she was hearing strange 'manly' words of wisdom! …or at least a man's voice. **When** her conscience had suddenly turned male, she didn't know, but at this point, his voice was anything but comforting! 

Begrudgingly she left bed, tossing random articles of clothing as she made her way (shakily) towards the bathroom. Finishing up her morning routine in a somewhat robotic nature she called out for one of the many "servers" to ask the whereabouts of her brother. "Ah," the words left her mouth in remembrance; she had given them all the day off…or so thought. A sudden crash sent her creeping downstairs like some common criminal! Still clothed in nothing but a towel and slippers she followed the growing voices. When a string of curses graced her ears she knew. 'Why are they here' she pondered, grabbing one of her brother's discarded shirts on her way towards her destination.

"DAMN! FUCK…" the Deathscythe pilot repeatedly uttered, all the while nurturing the cut on his finger.

"You can take a bullet, but you can't take a cut." It came off like more of a statement than a question, but then again everything Heero said seemed like an insult. Duo merely grinned, gave his finger a little kiss, "I take pride in hurting others, not myself." The self-proclaimed God of Death continued to eat his apple, this time without the knife.

Quatre glanced up from his seat, gave a disapproving glare towards the chatty American and continued to sip his coffee. "You should really quiet down. Miss Relena is still sleeping," he said it with a sigh and a slight smile.

"Hn," Heero's nonspeaking nature only compliment Duo's own talkative one.

"I hear Wufei spent the night with Sally Po, on a _'mission,'_" he said merrily, "he always did have a thing for the older ones." Stuffing himself with another muffin, "Ah, I can't believe he's the first one out of all of us to," again another muffin "fret from" he said with a mouth full. Quatre coughed at Duo's words, Heero continued to nibble on a piece of buttered bread, and Trowa stared at the empty doorway with a knowing glance.

It was then that Relena's world came crashing down. The previous night was coming back to haunt her, and Duo's surprised expression was forever etched in her mind. She had backed herself into a corner and there was no way out. Getting drunk, having a stupid plan, kissing DUO! Where had all the years of etiquette school gone to? Her head met concrete as her mind filled with the possibilities. All those years of unrequited love or at least some strange attraction that went far deeper than pure lust. She had fell for a man that had threatened to kill her, had pointed a gun at her face—he might as well just shoot her now!

What was going on through that thick skull of his? 'Jealousy was certainly out of the question,' she scoffed mentally. What did she have to do exactly!? Bare herself and say "take me" for the point to get across!? 'He is a man…after all' the last couple of thoughts drawled out shamelessly and she mentally blamed the booze. She was no longer the hormonally repressed girl of fifteen; she was now a girl of twenty-two! Shaking her head deftly, again, she blamed the alcohol.

Unconsciously she grabbed the door's frame and when the deep echo of "Morning Relena" reached her ears, her heart stopped momentarily from the shock of it all. Stepping through, she greeted the four former Gundam pilots' with a wave of the hand and a "hello" in return. They, on the other hand were met with a flushed face in nothing but an oversized buttoned-up shirt and slippers.

"I thought you told them something more demure," Duo muttered.

Heero only glared.

Mentally, Relena flinched at the hole Heero was currently burning through her back. She grabbed a piece of fruit and began nibbling at its exterior, staring aimlessly at the window as she did so. "How are you feeling this morning?" Quatre's pondering brought her back from her mindless thoughts.

"I couldn't be any better," she lied.

Heero arched his brow in disbelief as he watched her eat, "Why did you give everyone the day off?" He asked in annoyance.

"Because I wanted some peace," she answered half-heartedly.

"It's not safe to do so…especially when you come home drunk."

Duo nearly spat out his orange juice.

"Drunk?" Relena questioned, "I don't remember getting drunk" she chuckled lightly, "but I feel quite well this morning."

"Still, if you're going to have alcohol, at least choose a place that's secure." His warnings were gnawing away at her nerves. The way he ate. The way he drank. The way he breathed, talked, sat, looked. They were all driving her insane! "I thought four Gundam pilots were more than enough protection!" she nearly spat out. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it, 'so much for feigning ignorance.'

She was intentionally trying to provoke him, 'though it didn't seem to take any sort of effect.' Eyes ablaze, "I'm a grown woman Heero, I have the right to drink." Duo's face flashed briefly in the forefront of her mind and a rapid blush spread across her cheeks. "I'm not talking about drinking" his calm way of speaking nerved her to no end, "just warning you to take precautions before indulging yourself."

'Indulging myself!' her mind screamed. It was anything but!

It was Duo's laughter that cleared up the awkward atmosphere. "Princess, princess" he chided "you must get some clothes on" his disapproving, devil-like smile and a kind hand pushed her towards the stairs. It was then that she cared to take notice to what she was wearing, again a rapid blush spread across her cheeks. Excusing herself, she rushed upstairs for a change, all the while thinking 'damn that man and his manipulative ways.'

When they knew Relena was out of earshot Heero was the first to speak, "I've called in and they'll send for three Preventers' within the hour. We must be off soon or we'll be late for the meeting." His tone was uncaring, but the look in the eyes said something differently.

Upstairs Relena was ranting with herself, muttering nonsense and incoherent things as she changed. She wasn't upset or at least she was more embarrassed than she was angry. "It's no use lying to the likes of them" she muttered disappointedly. So what if she kissed a pilot? It wasn't as if she tried to seduce him or anything…at least she thought she didn't. Fixing up her hair and putting the finishing touches on her makeup she bounded downstairs to meet up with the four again. To her surprise, they were gone.

…

In a dark room a handful of people sat looking silently at the running projector. A stilled photo of Sylvia Noventa flickered on and off the screen. Heero stared, perturbed by the strange resemblance between the young girl and Relena. The stats clutched within his grasp as he thought over the situation. It wasn't until the lights flickered back on that he finally decided his stand point on the whole ordeal. His eyes glanced over towards his fellow pilots and they shared a silent agreement.

"Mission accepted" he muttered out.

…

Relena was breathless as she cursed herself for walking today instead of taking the car. It had begun alright after _they_ left, but she knew it was too good to be true. Not long after, she was face to face with not one, but three Preventers in uniform. It was then learned, to her horror, that they were personally trained by Heero himself! Why is it that when she wants to rid herself of him he comes back to haunt her with full force? They had strangely adapted his hateful traits and it took her most of the day to escape from their well-trained clutches.

Now she stood in her sundress, alone, and perfectly content, though tired from the evening entertainment. She had wondered far from home, but subconsciously to a familiar place. As the streetlamps flickered on one by one she was greeted with the towering presence of the stone replicas of the men she so admired, loved, and feared. It was in honor of the five Gundam Pilots who fought for both earth _and_ the colonies: Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Wufei…and Heero.

Her eyes glanced over each face, and smiled in awe at the likeness: to Wufei's haughty presence, Duo's charming smile, Quatre's kind eyes, and Trowa's cool exterior. Maybe it was the after-effects of the alcohol or the lingering fatigue that caused her mind to haze and logic to disappear. She took a step forward and climbed up the edge. Eyes stared down piercingly at her and she smiled at the thought of a statue making her heart thump so. She tilted her head and stood at the tips of her toes and softly graced the stone lips with those of her own.

Unbeknownst to Relena someone stood in the shadows watching her kiss his stone replica. He stood, as stiff and alert as he always had, etching the memory in his mind. A sad smile graced his lips, for this just might be—the last memory he'll have of her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! If there are any questions just leave it in the review and I'll be sure to answer. Oh, and as you probably have noticed I'm changing the role of the Noventas' within the story, to what extent I'm not exactly sure… 

Do review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Simple Mistake**

**Disclaimer: **No ownership, but fic

**Author's Note:** I didn't take too long, did I? Happy Holidays everyone! A gift from me to you! Though late, but better late than never, ne? I present to you, a long (long to me at least) chapter.

* * *

It isn't to say that things don't happen for a reason, but sometimes the only reason is merely coincidence. The five o-clock shuttle didn't take off according to schedule. It was delayed for exactly fifteen minutes, to what reasons, the passengers didn't know, nor did they care. At exactly five fifteen the ship took off and landed at nine-twenty the next morning—relevancy? The time delay provided a last chance opportunity. 

…

"Do you have the paperwork ready?" the question spurred a sudden shuffle among the occupants in what one may call "a shack."A simple two bedroom, one bathroom apartment that was, with its risqué decorations and molding exterior, quite befitting. Paper upon mounds of paper, books upon mountains of books, they were living in a hell hole. "I managed to secure only one teaching position," Wufei muttered out, "and a janitorial one as well." Heero looked up from his place, "It's still quite suspicious with three entering students."

"So?" Duo's answer was blatantly predictable.

It was unquestionably obvious that Duo was out of the running. Wufei was too prideful, Quatre too gentle, and damned Heero too bone-shattering cold to handle a classroom full of wealthy misfits. Which left Trowa to fulfill the position, but the Deathscythe pilot shuttered to think attending one of Mr. Barton's classes—for there wasn't much a difference between the one who controlled Heavyarms and the one who wielded Zero. How they came to such a conclusion was beyond reasoning.

"Now, who's good at cleaning?"

"I refuse to lower myself to such a state."

"Cleaning is honest living Wu-man."

"Don't degrade me Maxwell."

…

'Baka' the word echoed repeatedly in her mind. She was insane, that was what she was: insane. Trying to "blend in" was absolutely impossible for no matter how she looked at herself, she was still Relena Peacecraft! Exasperated, she rid herself of the unnecessary. It was only a matter of time, 'no use hiding,' better to wait for one's end then run from it. It was simple logic—really it was. Now here she stood, at the foot of the stairs leading to her ultimate ending.

…

The morning bell chimed, signaling the beginning of a very long day.

Trowa was dressed in a clean suit.

Duo, Heero and Quatre were all in uniform.

And Wufei, well Wufei was nowhere to be seen.

They had all entered the building at different times, through different gates. They left and went about their own ways—after all, they all had a different method when doing things.

Duo cursed silently as he picked up the scattered array of papers. The campus grounds were desolate! Glancing at his watch, he scowled at the thing, remembering that it had suddenly stopped this morning. A slight scream shifted his attention and he smiled at his luck. Putting on that charm he threw a devil-may-care look and lent a helping hand to the distressed damsel. Honey blonde hair, baby blue eyes, a fair complexion, a fragile frame… "Duo Maxwell" he muttered as she grasped his hand, "Sylvia Noventa" was her curt reply.

He could only smile.

She ran off ahead of him, none the wiser that something was amiss. He laughed silently to himself as he tossed the wallet into the air, catching it as gravity did its thing—then he suddenly remembered that he was late.

On the other side, Quatre stood in shorts and a T-shirt awaiting the scrutiny that was bound to happen. A string of coughs left his lips and a fellow classmate handed him a handkerchief. He smiled weakly at the blushing redhead and kindly thanked her for the gesture. The weather was unbearably hot, but to Quatre, it wasn't anything abnormal. The desert prince watched the others run aimlessly, he gave a cough every now and then, but for the most part, he was seen sleeping against the railings.

Trowa couldn't help but smile as he walked past the sleeping blonde. He deliberately came a tad too close to the "supposed" stranger and dropped a small key into the pilot's lap. Quatre gave a sheepish smile, never opening his eyes as he pocketed the thing. The small transaction went unnoticed, and both continued on with their lives.

Morning went by in a flash and lunch time came about.

None of the five were ever seen together. They went past each other in the halls, perfect strangers, no 'hellos,' no 'goodbyes.'

Duo sprinted, literally, to the cafeteria. His eyes scanned the area and a pair of blondes immediately caught his attention. There, for all to see sat Quatre and Miss Noventa happily chatting. He walked briskly over and sat, unannounced into a seat next to her. Laying his head down on his arms he peered up into her face, "It seems you dropped something." He tossed her the wallet and went on his way, never turning back to see if there was any sort of reaction. Quatre smiled, "friend of yours?" he asked. She turned to face him, shaking her head and vaguely replying "no" as she checked through her things, blushing slightly as she came across a few of her more personal items.

"I met him this morning" she muttered, "I think he might be new, like you." Whatever it is she said after that was at a loss to the blonde bishōnen, his gaze fixed upon another honey haired, blue eyed girl.

"Couldn't be" he assured himself and laughed off the silly notion.

…

The lights didn't turn on as Duo flipped the switched in an annoyed manner, "who the hell is paying the bills?" he wondered to no one in particular. It had been almost a week since they first arrived here and nothing seemed terribly abnormal. Rain had begun to fall outside, gentle and soft, but the distant sound of thunder signaled that a storm was coming. Trowa sat by the windowsill, staring aimlessly at the people below. His head leaned heavily on the glass, eyes fixed on no one in particular. The room was dark, but the glow from the street lights below gave out a chilling atmosphere. His green eyes narrowed at a hooded figure moving beneath, "It seems we have company" he muttered out.

Wufei immediately stood, eyes burning, a handsome smirk on his face, "Company?" Trowa nodded, a knife already in his grasp, his eyes now turned towards the door. Quatre stood up and hurried over towards the window to catch a glimpse of the "supposed" intruder. His blue eyes searched and looked up curiously, "another tenant perhaps?"

Always the optimist.

A hallow knock echoed throughout. "It's unlocked," Duo shouted, leaning against a table, his eyes clearly fixated on the door. In stepped the stranger, not a second after a fruit knife was sent flying through the air. Cold eyes peered out from the hood and a pale hand slowly took off the wet thing, revealing a pool of silver, "Your aim is off Barton." The voice belonged to none other than Milliardo Peacecraft (otherwise known as Zechs Merquise). Trowa didn't answer, merely gave a nod and turned his attention towards the window once more. Zechs flinched slightly as his hair brushed against his cheek—apparently it had started bleeding. Wiping the trickles of blood away his blue eyes narrowed upon Heero's entrance.

"She isn't protected…" he mumbled, not caring that they had apparent "company." He sighed, throwing the file to the ground and took his place next to Duo, "If she really was their target, wouldn't there be some problems—it just seems all too easy." Glancing up, his eyes locked on to a piercing blue, "We'll just have to go along with it" the drab voice echoed in their ears.

"Yuy."

Heero gave a curt nod and then took a glance towards the surveillance tape, "…maybe we should add another camera…"

"Yuy," he sneered out. Zechs was slowly losing his patience. There were three things he could not stand: 1) Heero 2) Relena and Heero, and 3) Heero being the cause of all the dangerously idiotic things that Relena does/did/do. "You told her didn't you?" _that_ caught his attention, he turned his eyes from the screen to stare into the face of his former enemy, "Told who?"

"Relena."

Quatre stayed quiet, 'couldn't be.' His memory of her played in his mind repeatedly, 'she couldn't! She wouldn't!' Relena did things rationally. She certainly wouldn't just jump on a plane for no apparent reason…then again—he took a sideways glance towards Heero...

"Where's Heero?"

* * *

**It wasn't hard to find her—it was never hard to find her.**

* * *

She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself, a loathing self-pity that ate away at her very soul. Her life had ended the day she took that position—or rather, forced to take such a post. "And now it's raining," her eyes peered up into the sky, questioning its very presence. Soaked to the bone, cold, teeth-a-chatter she walked the short (lonely mind you) path home. Her mind had a tendency to wonder, especially on days such as this. Resigning had always been a dream, but now? Her days were filled with boredom. Strangely enough, the voice of Dorothy Catalonia came to her then, triggering a faint memory.

--_Her fingers froze rigidly as they graced the flesh of a hot surface. It was an accident, "really it was," her voice was muffled by the music, by the laughter, by the drunken cheers. It was New Years. The Pilots had yet again returned, 'safely,' from a classified mission. A small smile graced her lips. Her blue eyes peered around her, checking for any observers. Why had she—the sudden intention of being so cautious was at no deliberation. Numbly, deftly her fingers caressed the soft features of his face. It was only when he was sleeping that she ever dared to touch him so…_

_"Princess, am I interrupting?" The voice drawled out._

_Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink as she stared into the face of Dorothy Catalonia, at a loss for words, she shook her head: no. 'Of all the people,' her mind would curse. "Heero's asleep," she told her bashfully. Dorothy's blue eyes twinkled in amusement, pure amusement. She took a step towards the sleeping solider and took in his lithe form, "Is that so?" Her own fingers caressed a soft cheek. Relena watched, not knowing exactly what to do, she never did when it came to that particular woman. _

_Dorothy returned her attention towards the princess and suddenly wrapped her arms around the small girl, trapping her in an embrace. Her lips faintly touched Relena's burning cheek, but settled as her chin nestled quaintly in the crook of her neck, "When you want something," she breathed, "go for it." _

_Startled, Relena uttered a "pardon?"_

_She laughed, freeing the smaller girl and turning to go back to the party, "After all, we are, but animals." _

_Relena gave off a stare, then a blush, and finally let out an "O."_

_Again, she gave off that chuckle, her fingers grasping the knob of the door, turning around once more she left her final words of wisdom for that night: "Think about it Relena. What would a hamster do?"_—

Coughing slightly at the disturbing memory, Relena looked up to see that she had finally reached her destination, "home at last." The thunder flashed, making her jump slightly at the sound. Fishing for her keys she entered the building, but stopped midway, _'had it always been this dark?'_ A sneeze left her lips and she dismissed the idea, giving a shutter she ran up the stairs, towards her door. Upon entering, she found a small trail of water leading to a clump of wet clothing, instinctively she grabbed the closest thing to her, the fruit bowl. She picked up an apple and hurled it.

"Anyone there?" she asked in that dignified way.

Her answer was silence as she flipped the switch and cursed at the thing. Entering the bedroom she called out again and threw an orange. "Do you plan on feeding the crook?" the voice she knew instantly, the bowl in her hand dropped suddenly to the floor, shattering, as she was pulled away from the flying shards of glass.

Somehow, when he pulled her, she had managed to make the situation worse and tripped over a discarded water bottle. As she fell, she pulled him along. She couldn't say that she wasn't happy about the sudden turn of events…after all, it wasn't everyday that one would be caught under Heero Yuy. The fact that they caught on to her this quickly stabbed a bit at her pride, but pride is for another story. He had her pinned, trapped between a stiff mattress and his own dominating presence. The window was open, letting in a cold chill that froze her to the bone. She couldn't tell whether if it was his doing or her own that had her caught between hot and cold, the thought of a 'fever' flashed in the forefront of her mind, but was immediately dismissed as his warm breath mingled with her own.

Remembering his earlier statement, she questioned him with, "are you saying you're a crook?"

His eyes were locked on her face. He was angry, this she knew. A soft grunt greeted her ears, how he made such a sound sound so sarcastic was beyond her, but it placed a slight frown on her pretty face. Their bodies were only "mostly" on the fabricated mattress. Her feet still dangled mere inches above the floor. His legs remained on either side of her as he straddled her waist, his hands laid firmly beside her head, tangled within the honey blonde mess. He was too close, just too damn close. She wasn't drunk this time around, her mind was clearly intact, but reason and logic flew out the window and before she knew it, she found herself quite enjoying this predicament.

"Why are you here Relena?" he asked softly.

She was one of the few people who knew that Heero could speak so caringly or maybe after all the years of loving him, she could pick up on the almost nonexistent differences. Either way, it made her happy to be one of the few. Smiling at that fact, she merely stated "because." He scoffed at her answer, "You're being unreasonable."

"Am I?"

He glared at her.

For the second time today, the words of Dorothy Catalonia came to her. Her hands went naturally up towards his dark locks, letting the silky feel run through her fingers. To say he wasn't surprised wouldn't be entirely true, but to say that he actually gave a response wouldn't be true either. She smiled up at him and ran her fingers against his cheek, across his lips, "I missed you" she confessed. He turned his head away, his attention turning elsewhere. His eyes suddenly narrowed upon realization. Relena, still oblivious, was saddened at the prolonged silence.

One of his hands reached forward to reveal a hidden wire.

Light suddenly flooded the room.

In a swift movement they had changed positions. Relena now lay securely on top of him; his eyes fixed on the doorway, one arm protectively around her waist, the other aiming the gun at the intruder.

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. Her mouth was agape, but the only coherent thought that was running through her mind then was: _'Where the hell did that gun come from!?__'_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

After all, the only piece of garment that Heero Yuy wore on that particular night was a nice pair of blue boxer shorts.

* * *

Sorry that it took me awhile to update. I can begin a story and I can certainly write an ending to it, but the middle part, heh, will be trouble. Do keep reading and do be patient with me Oo Read carefully. I'm sure you guys knew that he was half naked, right? After all, a pile of wet clothes was the first thing that Relena saw upon entering, ne? 

Hope you liked it!


End file.
